comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-05-25 - Don't Mess with America
America was given a call by the personal assistant to Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Enterprises, asking her to come to the 20th floor. She was given a pass at Security in the Lobby and everything. When she arrives at Pepper's office, she's shaking the hand of some French guy who kisses her hand. "I am sure zees will be... how you say... mutually beneficial for our companies." She smiles. "I don't doubt it. Thank you Jean Philippe. I'll have someone send you the papers to sign." She waits until he leaves to roll her eyes, then sees America. "Oh hi! America, right?" America had no real trouble finding her way up even though it was her first time in the building. Given Pepper was currently occupied she waits quietly with her arms crossed over her chest in a casual manner until she's noticed. A smile is offered to Pepper along with a single eyebrow raising. "It's nice to know the most cliche gesture known to man is still alive and well," she quips regarding the hand kiss. Uncrossing her arms she strides closer with a nod. "That's me. You know, Potts, if you're busy I can fend for myself. I'm kind of used to that." Pepper Potts smiles. "Try running a multinational company and having a quarter of the countries you deal with scoff at even DEALING with a woman in the first place. The whole kiss on the hand thing? Not so bad in comparison." She walks over to shake America's hand, "And no, i'm not busy. Great thing about being the boss now is I make the schedule. Tony... er... Mr. Stark... had originally wanted me to just give you a gift card to go shopping for clothes and ... bathroom supplies... stuff like that. I thought maybe it would be more fun to get to know you and go shopping -with- you. Is that okay? We can get to know each other better." America takes hold of Pepper's hand when offered to shake, and she's already nodding going along with what Pepper says. "Yeah, I can imagine. Bad enough being a hero and a woman sometimes. At least I can punch people when they're jerks." Grinning she reaches up to ruffle her hand in her curly hair tossing it back over her shoulder. "Sure. Though I do have my own money. I know Stark's being generous I don't want to take advantage of that or anything... Actually if you could help me set up a bank account here it'd be a huge help. It's always a pain in the culo explaining where someone my age gets money from." Pepper Potts nods, grinning. "Cmon, lets go out. So.... I heard you're from another dimension?" she asks curiously as they get into the elevator. Pepper doesn't get flapped easily. Being around Tony all the time, she's seen all sorts of unusual things. She then asks, "How's that working out for you?" America folows into the elevator giving a small nod though her gaze shoots around ensuring no one was within easy earshot. "Fine. It's not the first time I've hopped dimensions. This one's just more loco than usual." As she gets into the elevator she leans against the back of it jamming her hands into her pocket and regarding Pepper. "Honestly I'd rather keep that under wraps some. Especially after Tony told me about this Krang? Kong... Whatever that guys name was. Might not be taken so well by others." Pepper Potts nods. "Kang. Yeah, pretty sure keeping it under wraps is the right idea. Anyway, do you have a preference on clothing style? You're so pretty and I have some good ideas myself, but we can get a personal shopper if you want instead. And we can get any housewares you need as well. Speaking of which, if you're going to be staying at the Academy for now, just curious - what are your other powers? If you don't mind my asking?" The doors to the elevator open and she heads out towards the garage where the car is located, along with the driver with the door already open for them. America tips her head up regarding the ceiling of the elevator a moment with a deep breath drawn. "Mm. I usually hit a thrift store or Wal-Mart so... If you have ideas, I'm all ears. Besides if you want to pick up some stuff for yourself, too, you probably would know where to go for that." Looking back to Pepper she grins sheepishly at having such a fuss made over her. "Oh, think 'Thor' but without a hammer or lightning. Strong, fast, bullet proof, can fly. That sort of thing." The waiting car gets a blink of surprise and a low whistle of appreciation. "Man you guys know how to travel in style." Pepper Potts gets in the car, waiting for America to get in so the driver can close the door. "Being CEO has its perks, definitely. And we can do that for the bathroom supplies, but... not for clothes. For clothes I have a better place to go." She leans up to the front intercom for the car. "5th Avenue, Saks, okay?" then leans back. "So tell me more about yourself, America?" America leans back into the seat and surprisingly doesn't look for a seat belt. The times she's been in a car were few and far between as she typically traveled of her own power. Even so she looks over the car taking in the sight of it with the quiet awe of someone who has never been chaufered anywhere before. "Saks?" Blinking in surprise she doesn't argue the choice--She had let Pepper take the lead after all. "Oh, not much to tell of me, really. I've been doing the fighting thing for years. Just how I was raised. Mi madres made sure I got a good education, tutors and the like. So I... I admit I'm not the best at socializing, sometimes." This small admission is made quietly with her throat clearing, and she shifts in her seat to cross one leg over the other. "I usually look out for the other heroes around my age. I've got more experience. Someone's gotta protect them till they know what to do." Pepper Potts nods as she gets out of the car when it arrives at Saks. "Met any other heroes yet your own age? Oh .... are you maybe a mutant? Or alien? Or maybe everyone from your home dimension have powers like yours?" She walks into Saks with you, where a personal buyer greets her. "Ms. Potts, we're so glad you could come. This is Armando, he'll be assisting you and your friend. Armando smiles as he bows slightly. "Yes, lets get your friend into new wardrobe that would complement her lovely figure. Does she have any preferences?" Pepper mentions, before America talks, "She's going to need more than a single outfit. She's newly arrived in the country and needs the works." Armando then looks at America to see what type of style she likes. Elsewhere, HYDRA agents are busy as a monitor of Pepper pops up on the screen. "The target is located at 5th Avenue, send out the team to capture her for ransom. Kill anyone who gets in your way." At the slew of questions thrown at her America grows quiet. Her hands stuff into her pockets as she walks with Pepper into Saks looking very much out of place compared to the clothes there. "I don't know. Mi madres were like me but not everyone was. I... never was told my family history before they died." Clearing her throat she cuts off that line of questioning. Thankfully the personal shopper offers a good distraction from that line of conversation. "Ah, no skirts, please. Maybe a dress or two but no skirts. I have a kind of active lifestyle," she explains with a smile, unaware as she was working on shopping that there would be trouble. So far at least. The personal shopper leads America around, pointing out particular outfits for her. As she requested, he mainly looks for casual outfits, though he does insist on one or two dresses as 'one can never know when one might need to go to a black tie affair!' Pepper winds up nodding a little and shrugging to America about that one. Plus the price on some of the outfits are ... well... let's just say ... very expensive. Meanwhile outside, HYDRA agents are surrounding SAKS, and two come inside in normal clothes, albeit wearing rather big overcoats. For a short while America allows the shopper to point things out to her... And then she gives up attempting to explain what she wants. The clothes here were so vastly different than shorts and a t-shirt. Nice, but different. It gets to the point that she starts just immediately saying yes or no to different outfits before turning to look at something displayed on a rack that had caught her eye. It's this turn which allows her to notice the motion of those that came into the shop... And her hand freezes. Overcoats. When it was nearly June. The way they walked as well was stiff and not casual or natural. It was a stance she'd seen many, many times before. Without saying a word she steps to the side murmering, "Call the police," to Armando before she splits off from him to head back to Pepper. Maybe she was jumping the gun--Maybe--but her gut was telling her otherwise. Or maybe America was just being observant. Because at that point, the two men whip out some sorts of high powered automatic rifles. One aims at the security, while the other aims at Pepper. "Okay, Miss Potts, if you don't mind coming with us, no one will get hurt. And to the rest of you, you can give a message to Tony Stark that if he wants his CEO back in one piece, he'll await instructions!" The first HYDRA agent approaches Pepper, gun aimed at her chest. "No one try to be a hero." Guns. Why was it guns? America's eyes dart to Pepper, then at the others that were being aimed at as well. While her first instinct is to punch the guy approaching Pepper she waits. Starting a gunfight in a store was not a great idea, but neither was bringing it out to the street. When the man moves up to point the gun at Pepper's chest she intercedes stepping directly in front of Pepper and glaring up at the man with challenge in her eyes. "Too late to not be a hero, culo." With a surprising amount of speed America's hand shoots out to thrust the man's extended arm, and thus the gun, up toward the ceiling where it wouldn't harm anyone if discharged. That's if he even manages to hold onto it as her fingers clench tight giving a squeeze hard enough to crack bone. Twisting back her other arm snaps out in a punch to the man's sternum which sends him hurtling toward the other agent with enough force to send them both through the drywall into the store next door. Tony had actually hired a bodyguard for Pepper - this woman who has magical tattoos that come alive to fight. But Pepper all too often would step out without letting her bodyguard know. Like she did today. Fortunately, America was with her at the time. She rushes ahead to grab the HYDRA agent by the wrist, pushing the gun up with tremendous strength. The gun fires upwards, sending a high calibre bullet into the ceiling! A loud crack can be heard as the badguy's wrist breaks a well. He'd yell out in pain, but it's cut off by the punch to his midsection, sending the guy flying across the room and into the other wall where he slumps to the ground, unconscious, the gun still in America's hand. The other HYDRA agent says into his comm, "We have superhumans! Possibly an Avenger or mutant! Requesting backup!" he says as he fires at America with his assault rifle! Pepper Potts is, meanwhile, doing what people who arent superpowered beings do - she's ducked behind a display case. It's not like the movies where bullets hit and then ricochet off of someone imperverious to them. They hit and promptly crumple into used slugs that drop to the floor. It almost--almost--sounds like a gentle tinkle of change in a jar being rattled. Or it might if not for the gunshots that accompany it. America walks toward the other agent scowling at him with irritation as she simply ignores the bullets pummeling her. There's no sass or backtalk from her as she just swings out with the gun she'd taken off the other guy to pistol-whip this one across the face. "Who do you work for?" She demands though she isn't certain it will matter. He called for backup which meant her first priority was getting Pepper out of here. The bullets flatten against America harmlessly, not stopping her from whapping the guy in the face with the other gun and grabbing him, causing him to see stars as she interrogates him. Or at least tries to. He shakily pulls out a knife from his belt to try to stab America. Because if someone's bulletproof, that means they're not knife-proof right? HYDRA agents are obscenely stupid. Meanwhile outside, America can hear the sounds of a helicopter en route. America drops the gun off to the side as she was quite through with it. Besides, close as she was to the man now, it would be better to deal with him hand to hand. There's a look of surprise that flits over her face when he tries to stab her earning not much of a result at all--Other than creating a slice in her shirt. "... This was my favorite shirt." Hissing out a sigh she reaches out to take the man by the throat unless he manages to squirm away. If she manages to get ahold of his neck she just holds him tight enough to block off his airway until he passes out. Better to leave them both unconcious. "Pepper, we need to get out of here. You up for a flight?" The knife slashes harmlessly at her skin, although it does slice the clothes. Armando peeks his head out, "It'll be replaced!" he calls out before resuming hiding. After the HYDRA agent loses consciousness and goes limp in America's hand, Pepper says, "Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Armando, I think I'll just trust you to pick out America's wardrobe okay?" She rushes over to America. "We should head back to Stark Tower - it has defenses to make HYDRA think twice about this. Oh god I hope Tony doesn't hear about not going out with that bodyguard. Never will hear the end of it." America releases her grip on the man when he goes still so that he can breath once again. She was no killer and she outclassed these guys by leaps and bounds. It may have been a rough manner she treated them but they would live and possibly still be around once the police arrived. Turning back to Pepper she steps closer to the woman to slide her arm around her waist as if they were old friends or she were giving her a hug. "You should send the car and driver back. We're not going to need the road. You want the tower or the mansion though?" Either way they were both well defended and she tips her head to the door indicating that they were going to go outside. Over her shoulder she calls out, "Sorry for the damage!" To Armando. Pepper Potts calls out as she's flown away to safety by America, "Include the damages in the bill!" She quickly texts the driver to evac to Stark Tower. Then holds onto America. Still havent gotten used to being flown around by heroes. Good thing she's not a superhero, right? Especially a flying one. America holds onto Pepper and even scoops her arm beneath her knees to try and make it as comfortable as possible. Flight with someone, she knew, was not something pleasant. Her eyes scan the skyline looking to avoid anyone or thing that might come out to hinder their progress. It doesn't take long at all to return to the tower though given there was no real traffic to speak of in the air. Back at the tower she lands on the helipad rather than going through the front door. "Okay, let's get you inside where it's safe. You have any idea who those guys were?" Pepper Potts nods a little when she's set back on the balcony of Stark Tower, the automated defenses already in place. "Probably HYDRA. Or the Mandarin's agents. Or AIM. Or any other of a dozen groups which would want to ransom me off." She shrugs, regaining her composure. "Thank you for the rescue. Look... Armando will be delivering the outfits here and you can try them out at your leisure... but for the small stuff..." She heads back inside and over to her desk, taking out a card, before heading back to America. "This is a Stark card... I put money on it for some basic household stuff. Seems like my going off to Walmart or something might be less than an intelligent idea right now until it's figured out who's after me." America follows inside after Pepper if only because standing outside was likely to be a poor choice right now. She had heard a chopper after all. When Pepper comes back to offer her the card she takes it with a nod of thanks. It's tucked away into a pocket, and she raises her gaze to regard the redhead a moment. "Yeah, shopping can wait. You okay though?" A concerned gaze fixes on Pepper trying to see how badly shaken the woman might actually be. "I can stick around awhile if you want to wait for Tony or security or something." Pepper Potts nods, taking a moment to breath in and out deeply. "Soon as I texted the driver, security was alerted as well. I've been kidnapped more than enough times that I'm happy it hasnt happened yet again. Thanks again. You're more than welcome to stick around though. Pepper does seem a bit shaken, but it's also as if she has indeed been through this before. Nevertheless, it's not an experience she relishes nor will she ever be 'used' to.